(a) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display panel and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device having the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is one of the most widely used flat panel display devices. An LCD device includes two panels provided with field-generating electrodes, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed therebetween. The LCD device displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer, which determines orientations of LC molecules in the LC layer to adjust polarization of incident light.
Generally, an LCD device includes a pair of panels individually having electrodes on their inner surfaces. The first panel includes a plurality of pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix type and the second panel includes a common electrode corresponding to all the pixel electrodes. Desired images are obtained by controlling the voltage difference between the electrodes. For controlling the voltage difference between the electrodes, thin film transistors (TFT's) connected to the pixel electrodes to switch pixel voltages, gate lines transmitting scanning signals, and data lines transmitting image signals are formed on the first panel.
LCD devices are classified into a transmission type LCD and a reflection type LCD according to the light source. The transmission type LCD devices have a backlight as the light source. The reflection type LCD devices use external light as the light source. Trans-reflective type LCD devices which use both a backlight and external light as the light source have been also under development.
In a trans-reflective type LCD device, a panel requires an organic insulating layer and reflectors which are formed by separate processes. For this reason, a manufacturing method of the trans-reflective type LCD devices includes more steps than that of the transmission type LCD devices. Accordingly, the conventional trans-reflective type LCD devices require more manufacturing cost and tact time than the transmission type LCD devices.